csofandomcom-20200223-history
Sniper rifle
A sniper rifle is a category of primary weapons available in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Sniper rifles are categorized in "Rifles" section by pressing "4" button in buy menu for the shortcut key. Sniper rifles are divided into two types of it: Bolt-action and semi-auto sniper rifles. They are reliable for players for beginners or experts in order to cut down their opponents in few shots, making a small but the best efficient in every matches. Most of expert players use bolt-action sniper rifles instead semi-auto but it also depends on the situation. Sniper rifles There are different types sniper rifles in Counter-Strike Online: Bolt-action Scout= :Main article: Scout This 10 rounds, 7.62mm sniper rifle is fast and accurate during firing. But it has a weak penetration rate, so it has to be aimed at the head to be maneuvered right. |-| M24= :Main article: M24 This 10 rounds, 7.62mm sniper rifle boasts excellent mobility as well as accuracy. Its accuracy in moving shot is highly respectable, while its firepower is sufficient enough to neutralize a human target in mid-range. |-| AWP= :Main article: AWP This 10 rounds, .338 Lapua Magnum sniper rifle boasts an excellent penetration rate which makes all Kevlar useless. Available in AWP Camouflage and Red variants. |-| R93= :Main article: R93 This is a straight bolt action method sniper rifle which holds 5 rounds for each round with .338 Lapua magnums. It has both advantages of bolt action and recoil. This item is only available for players above Level 66. |-| AW50= :Main article: AI AW50F This sniper rifle is an upgraded version of AW which holds 5 rounds for each round with .50 BMG. It boasts a strong destruction power which can even pass through gloves. This item is only available for players above Level 60. |-| M200= :Main article: M200 M200 holds 10 rounds for each round with .338 Lapua. It boasts vast destructive power and great accuracy that can neutralize all armor items. |-| TRG-42= :Main article: TRG-42 This 10 rounds, .338 Lapua TRG-42 boasts an excellent penetration rate which makes all kevlar useless. Available in Golden firearms variant. |-| XM2010= :Main article: XM2010 This sniper rifle holds 5 rounds for each round with 7.62mm. It has excellent mobility and a good accuracy rate while moving. It also has a power to kill enemy in a middle range with one shot. Available for enhancement. |-| M95= :Main article: M95 This is a bullpup design single shot sniper rifle which holds 5 rounds for each round with .50 calibers. It has been designed to maximize its high accuracy rate as well as a great power with .50 calibers. Available in X-mas and enhanced variants. |-| M82= :Main article: M82 This sniper rifle holds 10 of 7.62mm NATO rounds for each magazine. It possesses a constant high accuracy even in movement. The first stage of scope allows you to react quickly and effectively to adapt to any situations. Available for enhancement. |-| AWP-Z= :Main article: AWP-Z This Z-Virus infected sniper rifle holds 10 .338 Lapua bullet rounds. The virus gives its user high speed and accuracy. The following effect will only apply to Zombie Escape, Zombie Scenario and Human Scenario modes. Semi-automatic WA2000= :Main article: WA2000 This is a rapid fire bullpup sniper rifle which holds 12 7.62mm rounds for each magazine. It boasts an excellent performance for damage and accuracy with its luxury body. Available in Gold and enhanced variants. |-| AS50= :Main article: AI AS50 This is a rapid sniper rifle which holds 5 rounds for each round with .50 calibers. It has strength with .50 calibers as well as a quick consecutive fire power. It is recommended to pay close attention for each fire to control the recoil. Available in Gold and enhanced variants. |-| PSG-1= :Main article: PSG-1 PSG-1 is a German semi-automatic sniper rifle that is fed with 5 rounds of 7.62 NATO caliber based on HK G3SG-1. Its high damage and accuracy makes it known as the world's most sophisticated semi-automatic sniper rifle. |-| SVD= :Main article: SVD This 10 rounds, 7.62mm semi-automatic sniper rifle is cheap and versatile beginning from middle range, having good accuracy and penetration power. Automatic VSK-94= :Main article: VSK-94 This 20 rounds, 9mm submachine gun can be used as a sniper rifle when you attach the sniper equipment and the silencer, and is a fast weapon for middle distance. |-| G3SG1= :Main article: G3SG1 This 20 rounds, 7.62mm sniper rifle is more suitable for assault support rather than sniping. |-| SL8= :Main article: SL8 A sniper rifle that carries 20, 5.56mm rounds per clip. With a high rate of fire, this weapons suppression is lethal at mid distances. Available in Gold and SL8 Custom variants. |-| Skull-5= :Main article: Skull-5 This is a Skull Series remodeled version of M14 EBR which allows consecutive shots by equipping a scope. It holds 24 rounds for each round with a special bullet of 5.56mm. The special bullet which is developed and invested by the government delivers a vital damage to zombie with its excellent penetration rate. |-| SG550= :Main article: SIG SG550 Sniper This 30 rounds, 5.56mm sniper rifle is more suitable for assault support rather than sniping. Others ; Savery :Main article: Savery Savery is a United Kingdom sniper rifle fed with 7 rounds of .338 Lapua Magnum. It has short reload time and boasts excellent firepower due to the steam-powered mechanism of the weapon and composed of a cylindrical magazine, as used by revolvers. However, Savery can only be obtained from Code Box. ; Thunderbolt :Main article: Thunderbolt This rail gun fires bullets that are accelerated by the electromagnetic effect. With its destructive power, it can penetrate and kill any obstacles and enemies in one shot. Gameplay Sniper rifles are widely used in Original or Basic mode. In Zombie Modes, most of semi-auto sniper rifles are used with few bolt-action users. On the other side, Zombie Scenario Modes has rare sniper-rifle as it has low fire rate unless they know the risk and how to use it efficiently. Specials If a player purchases the Sniper Set, he/she will get Scout, AWP, SG550, G3SG1, SVD, VSK-94 and the Desert Eagle pistol as an extra weapon. Tactics *If wielding bolt-action sniper rifles, always perform a quick switch (by pressing the default key "Q") to ease your movement if you miss the shot or hit opponents but still alive. Use your "Secondary" to finish him/her. *Hiding behind boxes sometimes isn't safe. Some players will penetrate your guard by throwing flashbang grenades or HE Grenades. *Some players will shoot the material that hid your position. Be careful! Not every material in the map is reliable to protect you. They will shoot any materials that can be penetrated by using their strong weapons. *It is recommended to fire semi-auto sniper rifle in bursts and stand still or crouching as they lose accuracy if player is moving for a bit and scoped. *Try practicing your quick-scope ability with bots. Update sequence #AWP #G3 SG/1 #Scout #SG550 #SVD #VSK-94 #TRG-42 #M200 #R93 #AW50 #SL8 #M24 #WA2000 #M95 #SKULL-5 #XM2010 #AS50 #M82 #Thunderbolt #PSG-1 #AWP-Z #Savery Comparison Bolt-action *Just like in real life. Pull the bolt to fire it again. Deals good to epic damages with great accuracy makes it reliable for experts but it costs expensively and most of them are heavy with low magazine size, causes a player to force his/her better tactics frequently while train his/her favourite bolt-action sniper rifle. (except Scout which is increase the player's speed for 5%) Semi-automatic *They are good to snipe opponents in larger capacity, firing it while crouching gives more chance to hit the target. Automatic Others Trivia *If you zoom-in using any sniper rifle, a sound can be heard. This would attract any alerted opponents. *In some maps, there are corners where it can't hide snipers completely. Causing an attention for patrolling opponents because the half of the muzzle can be seen. The zoom sound Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Long range weapons